Fire and Ice
by Shadow Fortune
Summary: how far would you go to save your twin? who would you risk? George is determind to find Fred again and save the only one who can number the stars in love. NEW CHAPTER!
1. here comes the aunt

Dissing the Claimer: hehe, don't own any of the harry potter characters.

Besides, if I did, ....

Never mind.. it would be bad.

Warning: this story involves child verbal abuse, and rape.

Its sad.

Rating: R

PLEASE FOR FUCKING GODS SAKE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Ermm... please review. (angelic halo appears. )

The Twins sat in their room.

.... Correction.

Fred lounged on the windowsill and George paced. Fretting about their "sweet aunt Mary's" arrival.

Usually the twins were much more abundantly mischeviouse than this, but this was when they didn't have to worry about getting sexually harrased by their "sweet aunt". (A/N: hey, stay with me here, I created this story off an unfortunate experience and a sad memory. Just stay with me. K?)

George's throat felt corse and dry, he had given up trying to swallow down water a long time ago. He naturally threw it back up. His face was pale, his cheeks white as Christmas snow, and his eyes, which were normally so bright and blue, were dull and grey.... Lifeless.

Fred was sobbing like a lost child inside. He HATED these visits.

( who wouldn't)

she loved to just see them cower, and anything that went array was their fault. (mum wasn't helping them at all.) and what was so wrong about their closeness?! NOBODY

AND I MEAN NOBODY dared to split apart the twins.

They needed one another. Especially in times like this.

"Its 6:00, George....", Fred stated.

Time for hell to open up its gates and unleash the demons, time for her to arrive.

And she was ALWAYS on time.

Molly Weasley waited downstairs for the arrivel of the hour, her sister was finally staying for a week! How lovely it would be to catch up over a spot of tea..( A/N: ROFLMAO, I had to put that in, oh how shitty...er I mean corney!)

Just as she finished putting down all the silver ware, the door recived a heavy pounding.

"MOLLY! ITS ME, MARRAYY!" she heard the distant sounding of luggage being slung over her back.

"Coming deary!" Molly bustled over to the oak door, and swung it open, to find herself face to face with Mary.

A witch of around 38, Mary's hair sat in a HUMONGOUSE bun atop her rather round face, with eyes as grey as the stormy clouds, her attitude was that of a grandmother, she gave out cookies, but you could never tell if they were filled with poison or not.

Hopefully not. But I wouldn't count on it.

So the evening progressed. No trouble was stirred up, and the family had just gotten through with dinner and dessert, and were heading up stairs, when Fred and George were called back down.

They trumped back down, huffing about needing to go to bed, when they saw her. Sitting in one of the chairs, reading what else, but Genghis Khan. Her eyes flashed lustfully.

"How is your summer?", she asked, getting up from the comfortable chair, to pace around the twins, like a shark heading in for the kill.

"Good, Mam."

They both replied. They knew the routine. Make polite but quick conversations, once she harassed one of the twins, the other had to step in and end the conversation.

"Had a good year?"

"good mam."

"Still have good friends?"

"Yes mam."

"Still clean?"

".... Yes mam."

George answered. He was going to take the blow this time. He gave fred the 'get ready to help me outta here!' look.

"Funny, you still look like a little slut to me.."

"we really must go upstairs!" Fred hurled himself between the two, snatching at georges hand and heading for the stairs.

"and fred... you still look innocent to me..."

at this, fred all but flung them both up the stairs, wrenched open their door, double locked it, and burst into silent fits of giggles.

"I don't see whats so funny fred..."

george began.

"SHE HAS NO IDEA THAT ME AND ANGE-"

Fred began, hooting with malicent glee, when george slapped a hand over his brothers mouth and said "SHHHH!"

She was climbing the stairs.

Two light taps followed, and their door stood wide open.

Horror filled the twins as the woman advanced, they backed up as far as they could, ready to fight desperately to the end. Silently though.

"consider yourselves lucky. You will no longer be so young and pure after tonight."

The door was closed and locked with a wave of her wand.

Silencio charms were cast.

Their arms were clung to one another, hearts beeting at the same pace.

Regulary, Fred and George would have already won, and regularly Fred and George were the last to give in.

..... but this time, there was no hope of getting out.


	2. Was it a nightmare?

Hola! Thanks for the reviews.

I know this story sucks, but I appreciate the people who at least take the time to read and REVIEW.

Yes you can REVIEW YOU KNOW. YOU CAN PRESS THAT BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREAN.

SO DO IT.

George's eyes snapped open.

He was sitting on the dormitory floor, hands flung over his chest, and knees drawed up, he was still wearing his Ramone's scrapped up t-shirt, and baggy blue jeans from yesterday.

He had had a nightmare about "her", he had to tell Fred, had to warn him, had to make a plan to kill the bitch.

It was around this time that he noticed Fred was shaking him, yelling at him to wake up. The rest of the boys stood around him. Some frightened, some shocked, and others plain down right petrified. Fred's face was set hard, in a look of 'im gonna wake you up dammit!'

George's hands shot up and grab Fred's arms, he began jabbering immediately.

"IHADANIGHTMAREABOUTHER!SHE'SGONNACOMEANDRAPEUSFRED,SHE'SGONNAGETUS!WEGOTTADOSOMETHIN,WEGOTTAGETOUTTAHERE!SHE'SGONNACOMEGETUS!" tears were starting to prick at his eyes.. "DONTLETHERGETME! DONTLETHERGETME! DONTLETHERGETME! DONTLETHERGETME! DONTLETHERGETME!DONTLETHERCOMEGE"

But he stopped trying to hold back his fright and all but slumped in his brother's arms, silently crying, and hoping that nobody would hear but him.

So much for that.

"Wah the bloody 'ell is he going on about?!"

"Is he alright?!"

"Do you think he's been jinxed?!"

"Cursed?"

"Hurt?"

"Abused?"

"Affronted?"

"Damaged?"

"Wounded-"

"SHUT IT ALREADY!!"

Fred barked.

No one spoke, except for Fred, who was mumbling things into his brother's ear.

Angelina sat next to George's slumped body, rubbing soothing circles in his back, her head resting on Freds shoulder.

Lee was pacing, trying to figure what the hell could scare a weasley twin, and perhaps he could use it in later pranks... hmm.

Katie was talking with Alicia trying to figure out a way to make George back to his regular self.

They had been going at it for a couple of minutes, when Lee finally stopped pacing and exclaimed

"He said he was having a nightmare?"

"And..?" Fred glowered at Lee,

"Well, dreamless sleep potion ought to do the trick? Correct?"

.... "I suppose."

Fred gazed down at George's head.

He sure did look like he was at peace.

But Fred new better.

....he always new better.

You! How did you like? Was it good, bad? Give me a review. I will not update until you review.

I need at least 3 more reviews.

Thank you,

Shadow.


	3. The Last Time

Hola! I am back once more, to wreak havoc, make mayhem, and eat fried ice cream!

conscience: hem hem, aren't we forgetting something.

Me: Fine fine what the tooshies. I don't own anything, and im not making a profit off it either, so if you want to slam a suing on me. I will personally...do...something.

For this, I became your conscience?

I am so sorry to all who reviewed, I will totally be continuing this story, so to all who love me and my stories! GOOD NEWS AND DRINKS FOR ALL I AM BACK!!!!

And Im here to stay.

Fred and George were to be returning home in a few days timing. It was the beginning of the Christmas holidays, and they would be back at the burrow, with all of their insane but squeezable family. Hopefully.... she wouldn't be there. But what if she was? Fred couldn't help but shudder every time he saw George put a silencing charm on his bed before sleeping, just in case. It made him want to cry.

On the day before they were to leave, Fred sent an owl home, saying that all was well, and they would be arriving on the train as usual and they would be sending home a toilet seat... as usual. Fred had almost sealed the parchment, when Angelina tromped into the owlry, her black robes gone, and replaced by hip hugger jeans, and a sparkly violet tank top. "Whoa. I see that your fashion can get harassing in the colder months." Fred sniggered, but stopped when he saw her shivering. "Here.." He soothingly said, taking off his overlarge shawl. "Wear this, honestly the insensible things you women do.." She sniffed, and then suddenly sneezed very loudly "BLEEEESH YOOOOU!" Fred slurred dramaticly, sending the owl on its way and wrapping his arms around her shoulders "Im gonna miss you.." She hiccupped and flung her arms around his neck. "Want to go spend you few minutes with me in the Gryffindor common room snuggling by the fire?" He suggested, but recognized his mistake almost immediately. "Wait did I say snuggling? I ment SNOGGING!" He began to tickle her, and she squealed trying to get away. 'Look what you have...she cant take this away from you' Fred smiled to himself, he truly was lucky... to have such a beautifull girl going googoo over him, and wearing ridiculous clothing just to get him her already admired hips. "Right. To the common room!" He triumphantly roared. "To the common room!!" She echoed, squealing with delight when he picked her up and swung her over his shoulders. "put me down!" She cried out, as he walked down the stairs, nobody was around, most of them already gone. "And let you fall?" he questioned. "....on second thought, carry on!" Angelina took it back immediately!

'What if she takes it away?' a voice asked Fred.

'What?' he asked it back, making sure to notice where he was going, being sure to skip the sinking stair case.

'your girl..'

'.... She cant.. I wont let her.'

And so it was settled. Fred was content with Angelina, it was their last year at Hogwarts, on the leaving feast, he promised himself he would marry the woman and would have so many kids it would top his parents!!!! .... Well....not that many.....just one.... Or two.

Well only time would tell what would happen.

George sat in the common room, snuggling in his favorite arm chair, and looking through there business mail for the shop. It came to him as a relief that the nightmares had finally passed, but they were sure to be intoxicated when he arrived home. "She will not be there." He told himself aloud. If she was, he'de mearly run away! To hell with his pride!! That woman was a maniak dammit!!!

' and leave your twin behind?' a voice questioned.

George's hands went num and dropped the mail, which scattered into a heap on the floor.

The memories were so fresh.

"PLEASE JUST GET OFF!" He could hear Fred's voice upon him, and tears began to slide down Georges face.

"STOP IT!!! Stop it!!! Stop...stop...no..." He could hear the voice dying out, and whimpering.

"No I won't leave him behind."

'good. Wouldn't want him to be a ... sacrifice?'

the voice seemed to smirk almost.

George's eyes narrowed. He shut his eyes hard, and counted to ten silently. And upon opening his eyes, the images and voices were gone. "Thank god, now... back to mail." He had just scooped up the scattered mail, when Angelina and Fred burst through the common room sing "GOD REST YE MERRY HIPPOGRIPHS!" at the top of their voices.

Lee Jordan saw then coming and joined in the chorus. Upon entering from the girls dommitory, Alicia, and Katie began to sing as well, and George choosing to join laughed along

"GOOD TIDDINGS TO CONFIDENCE AND JOY CONFIDENT JOY! GOOD TIDINGS TO CONFIDENCE AND JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!" they all charolled.

If only Fred and George new, this would be one of the last times they saw their friends, before they had to run... if only they knew... then maybe they would have said goodbye.

HEY IM TALKING TO YOU! POKES AT COMPUTER SCREEN!

Review, get your lazy arse up and review...

Now..

Or I will personally....do....something.

Chapter comeing up soon!


	4. gone from my site

Christmass holidays are an ass.

But im back once more and quite happy to continue my stories.

Please review, or else I will loose confidence.

The Hogwarts Express came to a shuddering halt in front of platform 9 ¾ . Soon enough the students went flying out of its doors, others taking their time to say goodbye to friends. Fred and George sat in their seats silently starring out the windows, in which a dark thunderhead rolled in the sky. Angelina stood up merrily, but when her eyes fell on Fred, she frowned, he seemed so silent now a days. Why wasn't he happy? This had been his last year at Hogwarts, and as of tomorrow, their shop would be a hit successs. They would be making a profit worth dying for, and their parents would be so proud! So…………why? Why was he so gloomy?

"Fred?" Angelina sat down beside him, and took his hand in hers. He jumped, and his head spun around so fast that his neck cracked a bit. "S-s-sorry." He mumbled, and kicked George's foot, making George wince in pain, and wake up from his daze.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Angelina gave him her puppy eyed look, and he let out a laugh, but it was a fake one that was meant to make her feel better. "Of course Angel! I want to tell you how much I love you, and that if you ever want to see me again, you will haul your sexy ass over to my joke shop! …….and there is something else." Fred took in a breathe, and let it go out nice and slow. 'Relax!' his conscience screemed. 'take it easy!'

George looked at Fred, very confused. What was he about to say to her? Was he about to tell her that their Aunt was nutts? Or was he going to…. No …. He wasn't going to!

But he was.

"Angelina, I'de love it if you came over to my house tonight and met our parents, and stuff…. And…. Well……my relatives are nice…. And ….. wellwillyoudoit?" Fred's breathing was becoming irregular, that had all come out wrong! He was supposed to be relaxed, and cool. He was supposed to be laid back, and easy! He was supposed to-

Why was Angelina on his lips?

" HEY! THAT'S MINE!" George grabbed Fred's upper arm and yanked him away, sending Angelina into a fit of laughter. " MY TWIN! NOT YOURS!" George howled and tried to tug him out into the corridor.

"You idiot! I just had a hot sexy girl trying to make out with me and you have the nerve to tug me away?!" Fred aggresivly kicked out a foot, and hooked himself onto the door.

" 'scuse me folks… but the trains about to leave. You need to hurry!" the conducter looked onto the scene with mild humor. Two twins were trying to fight over one girl who was giggling madly. " I suggest you leave." And he strode away, leaving both twins embaressed, and Angelina still laughing.

"Okay okay, so will you do it?" Fred picked himself up and brushed off his shoulders, George sulked on the opposite wall and tried to amuze himself with the students out the windows. "Of course I will! And don't worry, I'll just ask Lee for where your house is!" She gave him one last kiss, sending the color riseing to his face. "Now I have to run!" she flew out of the corridor, and onto the platform. Fred followed after her, and George ran to catch him up.

" wait!" Fred gazed around the platform, and saw Angelina on the opposite side, leaving with a tall black man Fred guessed was her father. She blew him a kiss and dissapered from site.

"Tell me deary, you have a girlfriend?" a croaky voice sounded from behind George. He turned around and let out a yell that shook the remaining students. Many people turned their heads to see what had happened, and Fred stood daydreaming about Angelina.

"I-I-I…. NOTHATSJUSTAFRIENDBUTWEHAVETORUNNOWSOI'LLSEEYOULATERBUTDONTWORRYABOUTWRITINGBECAUSEWECANTREADTOBEGINWITH!" he heard George let out a stream of words, and felt his tight grip tug him away. "Wah?"

he began to run with his twin, as they flew out of the platform, and ran through the barrior, out of the station into the street, across the street into some bushes, where George began to pant. "what?!" Fred stood up, yanking his arm away, "IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?!"

" DID YOU NOT SEE HER BACK THERE?!"

"ALL I SAW WAS A CROWD OF PEOPLE LOOKING AT US LIKE WE WERE CRAZY!"

"YOU'RE THE CRAZY ONE, FOLLOWING ANGELINA LIKE SHE'S SOME GODDESS!"

"YOUR JUST JELOUSE!"

"YOU JUST STUPID!"

" TYPICALL YOU TO JUST RUN AROUND LOOKING FOR SOME WAY TO GET A GIRL!"

"I ALREADY HAVE A GIRL!"

"NO BUT YOU DO HAVE A WHORE!"

"boys….boys… enough… lets all go to your NEW home."

Fred and George starred at their aunt who had appeared out of no where.

"what do you mean our NEW home?" fred gaped at her, reaching behind him for his twins hand, but George stepped away, still furiose from their argument.

"why my home of course! You'll love it there!" her deep voice made fred think of black smoke, almost suffocating him.

" we don't have to go anywhere!" Fred yelled, backing up and bumping into George. George growled, and backed away even farther. Fred turned around, gazing into his twins eyes for a reason he was desserting him. "Come with me deary…. Soon you'll be home again." The aunt stretched out her jewled hand, and took Fred's upper arm. "Forget about him… forget about your twin."

"………fine then…….." Fred began to walk to a blue mercadies. "Its better with you than with him."

George did a 360 degrees turn, his mouth dropping, eye browes raised, and let out a squeak. WHAT WAS HE THINKING?

"fred?" his voice growing very still, it felt like all the air was being sucked out of him.

"Surely you don't mean that!" George's shaky voice began to break. He started to move forward, but Fred held up a hand as the Aunt started the car. Fred gave him a deadend look, and took his locket off his neck. It held a picture of them.

"I remember when we were little, and lying on the lawn at night, we used to ask these silly questions. And I felt so happy being with you. But then one night, I was sad from an argument with our mother."

The rain began to pour heavily.

"And I asked you how many stars there were. You said you didn't know."

A tear trickled down George's face.

" then I asked you the difference between fire and ice. You said you didn't know."

The rain was soaking George to the bone. Freezing him.

"once more I asked you how many twins there were like us. You said you didn'know."

George began to sob hard. As fred continued speaking with a broken heart.

"then you told me one day you'd find all this out. You told me that one day I'de know…"

Fred threw the locket at George, who caught it, holding it close to him.

"Now I guess I'll never know."

Fred got into the car, the aunt began to pull away.

As the car turned around the bend, George sank to his knees. He cried for hours on end.

He was gone from his side. His own twin. As the stars began to come out. And the rain stopped pouring, George felt a hand on his shoulder. "George? Honey what are you doing out here?" George shakily turned around, shivering from the mud and rain. It was his mother, his mother had come to find him.

" He's gone to live with our aunt. To live in hell…………HE'S GONE!!!!"


End file.
